The Dalek Visit
by Hannah-Dixon
Summary: Ok this is my first Doctor Who fanfic so it's a bit crap, ermm supposed to be Matt Smith. BASICALLY he saves a young girls life from a Dalek and works out that she's the long lost daughter of a very very old time lord.


**The Attack of the Dalek:**

I stood...frozen...staring at this, well there's no other way to put it...thing, in front of me. I had no idea where it had come from. One minute, I'd been walking down the road, next there'd been this, robot in front of me.

It wasn't exactly warm out but I was wandering round in jeans and a t-shirt with a thin, woollen jumper flung over the top. I'd been stomping round in my worn, black Doc. Marten's for a couple hours, listening to my iPod, bored. Well I was a teenager, yes 19 is classed as a teenager, even if over 18 means I'm an adult. I'd been listening to my iPod my head nodding in time to Iron Maiden when this robot had appeared in front of me.

I stop for a moment, frozen, staring at it, trying to hold down the fear bubbling in my stomach, before screaming. A huge, loud, high pitched scream. It continued as the robot swivelled towards me, the barrel of what can only be described as a gun pointing at my chest.

I briefly heard footsteps behind me before a hand clamped tightly over my mouth, cutting of my scream and forcing me to take a breath through my nose.

'Sweetheart you might want to stop that screaming before it shoots your brains out...' A voice murmured in my ear. The man on the end of the voice began stepping backwards, taking me with him. The hand over my mouth slackened,

'Now if you're done screaming then I'm going to let go but be prepared to run...' He said and I nodded, as he carried on stepping backwards I caught a glimpse out the corner of my eye of a blue police telephone box that definitely did NOT live there normally. Where the hell had that come from? I wondered.

My brain re-focussed on the situation at hand, the robot was slowly rolling toward us and I began to panic. The man obviously felt my panic as he said in my ear,

'Don't worry, I'm here to help you, I'm a Doctor.' I turned my head to look at him. He was wearing a red bow tie and a blazer-like jacket.

'You don't look much like a Doctor.' I whispered, watching the barrel of the gun on the robot again.

'No sweetheart. I'm THE Doctor...' He said before running his hand down, over my shoulder to grab my hand, gently tugging it, 'And now we need to run before this Dalek decides to kill us...' He said, turning and pulling me off, down the street after him. We heard an explosion behind us and I screamed, my short, black hair spiking up in the wind. I could hear the man muttering to himself about Daleks and the Tardis and all kinds of stuff before he suddenly stopped running and I ploughed straight in to him. He turned to me,

'I hate to tell you this but we need to get back to that road we've just come from, that blue phone box is in fact my Tardis and we need to get in it and get away from this place. That Dalek has obviously picked you out for a reason that I currently cannot work out but it wants you. Once we get in the Tardis, you and I are going somewhere safe we can talk ok sweetie?' He said all very fast. I nodded slowly, before asking aloud,

'So what exactly was that thing?' I whispered.

'It was a Dalek, a very old one but still capable of finding you, oh my god I've just realised what's going on.' He said, hitting his palm against his fore-head while I stared blankly at him.

'You are in fact the daughter of a certain Time Lord and you may not realise it but you can travel through time and space, like me, that Dalek has locked on to you and has picked you out, over me to 'Exterminate' as they would say. However, now I rescued you, I've been following it for a few days, it has probably realised that it will get more benefit from getting rid of the both of us and as you live here you need to choose a quick route to get back to that road because in about...' He pulled an object from his pocket, pressing a button which made it light up green, then he studied it, '10 seconds that Dalek is going to come around the corner and try and blow us both to pieces.' He said, grabbing my hand again and running down the road.

'WAIT!' I shrieked, pulling him off to the side, down an alley. 'Down here will take us to the main square, then we just have to go down the road by the pub and we're there...' I gasped. The Doctor stopped again suddenly, and looked at me gasping.

'Are you alright?' He asked, concerned by my lack of health. I nodded and took a deep breath before standing upright.

'Let's go sweetheart...' I managed to say. He smiled slightly before starting to run again.

Within minutes we'd reached the main square and he stopped at the edge of the shadows in the alley, pushing me back against the fence he pulled the object from his pocket again.

'What's that?' I whispered, pointing at it.

'My Sonic Screwdriver,' He replied simply, 'And something here is very wrong. Very wrong indeed.' He turned to me, 'you see that pub?' He said, pointing at it, and I nodded; only an hour ago I'd in fact been in that pub. 'According to your watch, it is now 2am in the morning. That pub should be beginning to empty it's drunken customers, however it seems quiet over there, but when you were in there, at least 50 other people were in there too. Something is definitely wrong.' He said. I just stared blankly and open mouthed at him.

He used the screwdriver to scan the area before studying it again. He turned to me and pulled an apologetic face,

'Sorry sweetheart but something's come up. Looks like your local pub has been over-run, we are therefore going to have to run, very very fast indeed to get to the Tardis. I nodded and took some deep breaths.

'Wait, Doctor, what if something should happen to you...' I whispered, fear bubbling in my stomach again. He took me the shoulders and crouched slightly so he could look me in the eyes.

'Nothing. Is going to happen to me sweetheart, if we run very fast and very quietly. Do you understand that?' I nodded,

'Wait do you have a plan?' I asked.

'Yes.'

'You're lying!' I whispered, I could sense it.

'Ok sweetheart, here's the truth, the plan is run like hell and get to the Tardis ok? Do you trust me?' I nodded again, my eyes wide. 'Then let's go.' He grabbed my hand and we ran, both of us together, past the pub, ignoring the sudden robotic noises coming from behind us. An explosion rippled past us and the building next to us vaporised.

'DOCTOR!' I screamed, gripping tighter to his hand with my sweaty palm. I ducked my head as the shockwave from another explosion next to us rippled over me. I screamed again.

'Keep running sweetheart!' I heard his calm voice next to me and looked up. The box was in sight! I felt my legs get stronger with every step as we ran towards it, stopping outside it. The Doctor fumbled in his pocket for a key and pulled the door open before ushering me quickly inside, and slamming the door behind me.

'Don't touch anything.' He said in my ear, his hands on my shoulders, before running round me and pulling on levers.

'Ok, so where are we going?' I asked.

He turned and leant calmly against a huge control board and grinned,

'We're going to find Amy and Rory.' He grinned at me. I nodded, hiding my confusion well. He beckoned me over to look at a screen. I stood and watched as the street outside disappeared and was replaced by what looked like orange clouds. I gasped,

'What is this, what are we in?' I murmured, feeling a breath of air against my neck, which felt like a soft laugh.

'Sweetheart. Welcome to the time vortex.'


End file.
